Enchanting Moons
by Beautiful Disaster777
Summary: Traveling the world had been all fine and dandy after the war, but when she picked Mystic Falls over Luna's suggestion of Fiji in monsoon season. Selene(FemHarry) had no idea what she would find moving into the quite little town. Vampires, werewolves, among other things, not a peaceful environment to raise a sweet but quick tempered pre-teen. What was a witch to do?
1. A Place To Call Home

**Hello all,**

**Its been a very long time since I've posted anything, I promise my drabble series has not been abandoned, I've just been out of school and sucked into the vast void that is called work. Now that I'm back, I plan on working on some things that I hope you will like. I would also like to wish you a happy new year and I hope that you like what I have to share, as I'm quite rusty but with some encouragement from some wonderful ladies I now present to you Enchanting Moons.**

**I neither own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME CHAPTER ONE**

"So where to next Luna? Sicily? Perhaps Syracuse?"

Peering over the Quibbler, blue grey eyes shifted back and forth her attention focusing between her friend, and no doubt on one of Xeno's articles about their latest father/daughter trip to the Amazons.

Luna's voice airily replied, "I've always wanted to go to Fiji."

The last Potter almost sighed in exasperation, "its monsoon season Luna." Her friend had a smile that was a mile wide and happily replied with the fact that ganglers were quite the delicacy and were in season. Selene assumed they were a type of fish but decided to let it go.

Fiji was not a place she would visit in its current condition, the "woman who conquered" sighed perusing a map that she had stealthy acquired from her son's clutches as he slept in Luna's living room. Eyeing the world map she ticked off all the places that they had visited so far, which were quite a few, they had just gotten back from Sweden, picking up some of their famous chocolate, which was consumed in a short amount of time.

"I haven't heard anything from the family, anything new?" Selene took a sip of the tea Luna had offered earlier, both women enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the eccentric woman's garden, the lightning bugs fluttering around them.

"No, just the usual stuff, some of the kids will be going to Hogwarts pretty soon. What about Evander how's he coping?" Luna inquired, her tone turning from delighted to concerned.

Glancing back towards the house Selene ran her hand through her long dark hair, it was down at the moment and she gave a slight tug on it, sighing. Looking back over to the curious blonde the brunette took another sip of skull-cap and chamomile letting the herbal tea ease her into a sense of relaxation.

"Not happy at the moment I can assure you, all he's heard about from his cousins is Hogwarts and all the stories about our adventures. Of course he thought we were 'insane individuals as children', his words not mine. But anyways even if he wanted to go we move too much as is."

Luna had a hopeful look on her face, "But you could always move back home, not necessarily England, but Scotland, or even Ireland, everyone misses you and Evander." Luna's own wants left unsaid, she missed her friend.

Selene shook her head vehemently, "No way on earth would I do that Luna, people are too nosy and I prefer to keep them out of our business, perhaps when he's older but I don't want him to deal with that he's just a boy, I want him to grow up happy, loved and not have to worry about anything other than where he can get his hands on tomes of spells, and potions. Don't think I don't miss you, you're my best friend in the world and you've been such a great help in keeping us always one step ahead of people."

Luna gave her best friend a sad little smile, knowing that trying to convince such a head strong Gryffindor, an alumni would be nigh impossible.

"How about America...", her suggestion the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Alaric paused for a moment before he let it out in a short huff. Today was a new day, his apartment was still in shambles with all his moving boxes everywhere, but he made it relatively on time to his first day of work, though from the looks of it, all his students were here before him.

"Good morning everyone..."

No response.

"Alrighty..."

_'God I need a drink...'_

Alaric quickly set his stuff down by his desk, before turning towards the board writing out -ALARIC SALTZMAN-

* * *

"Are you ok?" watching her friend shrug half-hearted in response, Bonnie was making her worry, she looked exhausted and looked like she was having nightmares. Elena sighed before turning her attention to the new teacher.

He was handsome, looked like he was in his early thirties, brown almost blonde hair with hazel eyes, and laugh lines around his mouth, much better than their last teacher for now. Elena'll hold her judgement til later.

The brunette watched as he finished before turning around, Elena noticed that he seem to have more of a grimace than a smile, she knew why soon enough.

"The name's Alaric Saltzman. It's quite the mouth full. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. My family is of Germanic descent, emigrating to the states, more specifically to Texas in 1755. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather who I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Al-a-ric" but it's ..."Ah-lar-ric", okay. So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher." Hoping he gave a better smile this time around Alaric also mentioned some time this semester they would be doing a family origins project at a later date.

Que the moans of dread and horror.

* * *

The move to the states had not been as bad as Selene thought it would be. With Luna's blessing and the promise to visit, they left her home a few days later. To be honest the trip was quite fun. They had port-keyed to Salem when they crossed the pond, exploring the area for a few days before taking a car all the way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Their things had been shipped by Hermes Express, an American company that shipped a witch or wizard's belongings in a way that seemed normal to muggles. They were just passing the town sign and over Wickery Bridge when her companion decided that he was tired of reading.

"Selene"

"Yes Evander?" The youthful woman smiled down at her cohort, a boy who looked eerily similar to her own appearance. They shared the same dark hair, light skin, and bone structure though the difference was their eyes, the witch's eyes were a brilliant shade of green and his iridescent grey, her pride and joy. Selene was quite proud with how he turned out.

It could have been much worse.

"Why must we move to this little town? I will be attending Salem the following year." As hard as he would try Selene knew him to be pouting, though he would never admit to such a crass idea. Her Evander was a late birthday, too far into the first semester to attend Salem Institute or as the rest of their family hoped Hogwarts. She didn't have the heart to tell them he would never get his letter.

Chuckling she patted Evander's hand in a consoling manner, "Do not fret love, I know you've been waiting to attend, but I hope that you would not mind another year of my private teachings no?"

Eyeing the different houses, Selene glanced down at their new address before she turned down a few streets and took a left.

"Besides Mystic Falls is a quiet, peaceful town, where I know you'll be safe and we will have no worries from others. It's been quite some time since we've stepped foot in Wizarding England and we both would rather not have people asking questions would we?"

It's been quite some time, and while it's good being a witch, it doesn't excuse her from not aging a single day past 20, or the fact that she had an heir to the Potter and Black fortunes it was one thing for the family to be aware, but the rest of the Wizarding populace was quite nosy.

She disliked them since she was a young girl and that has not changed one... little... bit.

Their attitude had not garnered any favors either.

"I suppose not..." Was Evander's reluctant reply, he knew she loved him and only wanted the best for him, all that anger bottled up inside him for reasons he could not explain though that fierce anger inside his chest was focused ...differently than before.

Feeling the car slowing down to a stop Evander looked out the window.

Outside was a Victorian styled cottage, cream with dark edging and roofing with a tower and wraparound porch. The cottage was not so secluded from the town populace, but the property was large enough that the distance from the next home was half the size of a Quidditch pitch, surrounded by tall trees, and fauna.

Glancing back at his mother of sorts, a twitch of a smile flitted across his lips before he rushed out of the car.

Laughing Selene shook her head in amusement, no matter how Evan acted all prim and proper he was still a 10 year old boy.

Stepping out of the car herself, she meandered her way towards the house with a wave of her fingers she unlocked the door for Evan. Her magic humming and taking in the new area with interest.

"There are a couple of rooms to choose from Evan, though I think the one with the tower will be to your liking."

Touching his shoulder before he took off she gestured towards the front of the house. Placing both of their hands on the entrance of their home, chanting briefly, their purple and green magic crawling like creeping vines across their property and themselves glowed before settling quite happily deep into the ground.

A surprise for someone who was not polite.

Before she headed inside, Selene looked over her shoulder surveying her property, green eyes searching for any sign of trouble, her paranoia still affecting Selene after all those years from the war.

She shook her head, she shouldn't let her mind wander to such dark places, reminding herself that the United Kingdom was safe from the Dark Lord, Hogwarts has been rebuilt, and Evan and herself has faded into obscurity.

As far as the world knows Selene is still traveling the globe, last time she snuck a look at the Quibbler she was bathing in the warmth of the sun in Tuscany, enjoying fine wine and food . Besides, her fellow magic users of the Isles couldn't see past the end of their noses and imagine that she would settle in America of all places. But she would gladly use their foolhardy ideas to her advantage.

Though if there were any clever beings of the supernatural be they magic users or not, were to find her and felt the need to cross her doorstep...

Let them be wary...

* * *

**Well now, hoped you liked it. I tried writing more for this chapter but my muse won't budge. I think its going to be as good as it's gonna get. Tell me what you think. Should be interesting how things turn out. **

**Beau**


	2. A CUP OF GREY AND A CUP OF GUNPOWDER

**Ello everyone I'm so happy with all the favorites and followings, and lets not forget the reviews! Thanks so much. **

**Now I'm sure people have questions as to, well...everything but you will just have to wait to find out! Now on to the story!**

* * *

**A CUP OF GREY AND A CUP OF GUNPOWDER CHAPTER TWO**

Taking a deep breath, Selene enjoyed the fresh air of the small town taking in the view of her front porch.

Sipping on a cup of earl grey she sighed in pleasure.

It was an early morning, the leaves a lovely myriad of oranges, reds, and yellows.

The breeze was cool enough to send a delightful shiver down her spine. Spying in the corner of her eye was Evander, his head stuck in a book, a black and green wrap draped over him to stave off the morning chill, a cup of tea sitting precariously atop his knee.

It was peaceful...

Calm...

...and no doubt end in chaos by the end of the day.

Closing her eyes the woman-who-conquered took a deep breath once more before letting all the tension ooze from her body, centering herself. She had to remember that they now had a place to call home, while traveling was fun, the stability of a home, a safe haven was what they needed.

Opening her eyes Selene finished her cup of tea before leaning towards Evan and pressed a kiss to his temple before the witch rose from her seat.

"I'll be out for a little while Evander, get a feel of the town, would you like to come?" He shook his head in a negative consumed in his book of spells and elixirs. As far as the outside knew, it was Shakespeare.

Shaking her head, Selene smiled before she headed inside to grab her keys and she was out the door.

* * *

Walking around the town square for the past couple hours had been quite the trip. There were some quaint shops she was sure that Evander would love. The bookstore for one, and the pastry shop for another, it was a lovely place that she was having a spot of tea. An aromatic pot of Moroccan mint, gunpowder green tea, tantalizing to the senses.

Looking around the room there were a few people here and there. Mostly women talking with their friends, a few children peering into the display glass that held all sorts of treats for them, and then there was a girl she noticed that was by herself. She had long black hair with features similar to Cho, Asian descent most likely.

"You look like you're mind is drifting in a million directions."

* * *

Anna turned her head to the sound of a British accent, eyeing the woman she looked her over.

The woman was wearing a white long sleeved lace top, tucked into a light brown skirt with dark tights and Oxford heels with a string of pearls resting delicately upon her wrist and throat.

She had hair dark as a raven's wing pinned up, her complexion light. But what enchanted Anna the most were her green eyes they pulled you in along with her scent, while it smelled intoxicating it did not stir her hunger, more like an enchanting perfume than anything else.

She was beautiful…

Snapping out of her musings with the feeling of her being watched, Anna broke eye contact with the woman across from her, seeing her smile and gesture towards the seat at her table.

The woman placed another cup before her, pouring a cup of the aromatic tea, her strong sense of smell picking up the soothing aroma of mint and the smoky flavor of the gunpowder tea.

"Hello, I`m Selene I just moved here, what's your name?" The Stranger now named Selene smiled at her and Anna found it hard not to smile back at the woman, she reminded her of her mother in some ways, a calming aura surrounding her.

It's been so long without her mother, that emptiness and sense of loss was such a deep chasm, Anna was so close to being with her again, but perhaps if she got to know this Selene it would lessen the pain if only for a short time.

So she replied back, "I`m Anna."

* * *

Anna was a sweet girl, Selene mused, she liked her quite a bit, a good conversationalist, and was also someone who just moved to town after a comet had passed through. Her mother Pearl was out-of-town at the moment but would be meeting Anna in Mystic Falls soon.

It was easy conversation, both delighting in talking about their travels, and their loved ones, Selene had a "brother" Evander Blackwood, had left the UK traveling for the past couple years due to the terrorist attacks years ago.

It was as close to the truth as they were going to get considering what they really were. While she likes her Potter surname it would draw too much attention, but a branch of the Black name on the other hand...The last well-known Blackwood was an Alchemist during the 1800's who was later hung for his madness.*

Interestingly enough, they talked about all kinds of tea and herbs. Anna enthusiastically talking about her mother`s apothecary that she helped run. No doubt if Anna wasn't a Muggle, Selene would bet galleons that she would love a Wizarding apothecary.

Noticing that it was starting to get late, Selene exchanged numbers with Anna in hope of speaking with her new friend again, perhaps if she was interested, dinner later that day at her home.

Deciding to give it a go before she was out the door the witch turned her body to Anna and asked if she would like to join Evan and herself for dinner.

Receiving a yes, Selene would give her directions later while she ran to the grocery to fetch some things to make dinner.

* * *

It was an hour later when Selene made it home.

Calling for Evan to help with the groceries she heard his feet padding towards her on the hard wood flooring.

Smiling the older magic user motioned her head towards the remaining groceries in the car before heading inside her kitchen.

It was only a short time later when the witch heard the door close with Evan next to her, that she gave him the go ahead.

Taking a deep breath Evan focused on the groceries, and in a flurry of movement all the things the witch bought that day rose out of the bags and with a blink of an eye the kitchen came alive sorting everything in its proper place.

When he was done Evan looked at her with grey eyes seeking approval Selene smiled at him nodding her head, proud at how far he has come with his training. But he always had a great grasp on moving objects with his mind.

"Good job love, you`re getting better at wandless magic. I remember Mrs. Weasley cooking and cleaning with a house charm like that."

She laughed when he scrunched up his face in remembrance of_ The_ Mrs. Weasley, a woman who would pinch his cheeks whenever she took the chance when they had gathered for their last family reunion in France, his grandmother of sorts.

His cousins, he smirked in remembrance had suffered a similar fate... and more..._frequently_.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Evander eyed Selene moving about the kitchen, summoning knives to chop vegetables, pots and pans filling themselves with water among other things. Taking a seat at the island counter he watched as dinner plates and utensils fly across the room and into the dining room, though after observing further...

"Selene, why are there three sets? We arrived just yesterday!"

Turning her head towards Evan, the inanimate objects in the room turned just as quickly pausing in what they were doing to stare at him, making him still, his eyes wary of the sharp and blunt objects almost glaring at him with menace.

Glaring slightly, the witch motioned her head for them to get back to cooking. The inanimate objects begrudgingly turning back to dinner.

"Because Evan, I've made a friend, her name is Anna. She's very smart like you and only a few years your senior. She just moved here not all that long ago and Anna is alone until her mother comes here."

Turning back to her cooking she decided to let her son stew on the matter himself, he always did have a more paranoid outlook on people than she did, and she thought that she was the paranoid one…though knowing him so well as she did, perhaps it wasn't such a stretch to believe that he would be paranoid as he was.

* * *

Evan was silent for a while watching the witch work, the smell of the makings of supper was already making his mouth water. He would never say it out loud but his mother was a better cook than Mrs. Weasley in his opinion.

Crossing his arms he let his body slunk down, and rested his head on top of them, observing her flit round the kitchen.

His eyes naturally fell upon her cookbook, the leather-bound book opened on the meal she was making. It held all of her teas, elixirs, potions, spells, ect... that she had tinkered with over the years of travel. A never-ending amount of paper almost like Hermione's pouch, but would always stay the same size.

The wizard in training having learned that he was to never touch his mother`s cookbook again, the end result when he was eight and trying to impress her he accidentally summoned a small imp.

The demon had caused chaos in the house for a week and as punishment Selene had made him clean the house the Muggle way.

When he asked her why she didn't just banish it back to the Realms.

She happily replied "You summon it, you can deal with it."

He remembered quite clearly that it would beg for her to scratch behind its ears while it would flee and hiss at him. Putting their library to work trying to find a spell to send the impetuous imp back took a week but he did it.

Then he remembered that he had to clean the house the Muggle way had irked him to no end.

It took _forever_.

(In all actuality it took three days)

It was a long three days...

But he thought over what Selene had said, while he was possessive of her time and attention, his mother in a way had a big heart and he knew she would become lonely eventually. Deciding that it would be to his benefit, he would allow the opportunity for this Anna to prove herself to him. Better a young woman his mother could speak with than a male who would no doubt try something… nefarious.

His mother, he knew from experience, was too trusting at times.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Anna patted herself down making sure she looked presentable, hearing footsteps coming towards the door she relaxed smiling, though when the door opened she was expecting to see Selene but got someone else entirely.

He was almost to her shoulders with black hair like Selene but with grey eyes that seem to be analyzing her or more like scrutinizing...smiling at him she gave a little wave figuring him to be Evan and gestured towards the pie she was holding.

"Hi there, I'm Anna,"

* * *

Hearing the door, Selene motioned for Evan to grab it, smiling she added the last few finishing touches before sending the food to the dining room. Motioning with her fingers the used dishes and utensils flew to the dishwasher.

Making sure she was looking presentable, the witch cast a refreshing charm on herself, her clothes pressed and her hair in its proper place as some of her hair had fallen loose while she was cooking earlier.

When it seemed to be taking too long, Selene walked towards the front door coming upon Evan and Anna having a stare down. Laughing at the pair she placed her hand upon Evan's shoulder.

"Hello again Anna, don't mind him this is my brother Evan." The younger girl flashed a smile at Selene, "It's no problem Selene, though you didn't tell me he was cute." Now that, Selene noticed, made Evander stiffen and the tips of his ears turned a light pink.

Laughing she gave her son a side hug, patting him on the head lightly in a consoling manner already seeing the scowl forming on his face.

Laughing again when he swatted at her hand and pulling away he glared with a more "fierce" scowl, before heading into the dining room without them and snatching the offered pie with him.

"Don't mind him Anna, please come in." The smiling witch stepped back and beckoned the younger girl inside, watching as she passed through the door with slight hesitance; she shook off the notion that something was odd when Anna slowly placed her foot passed the threshold. New environment the witch mused.

Closing the door behind them, the green-eyed witch lead her new friend to the dining room to eat.

* * *

**Now I know what you're thinking where are we getting to the good stuff? It will be a while as I want to properly introduce the characters to Evan and Selene and make actual connections which is a bit harder with Selene not being a high school student. But I always liked a challenge. Rate and review!**

**Beau**


	3. Names In History

**Ello all! Sorry about the delay work and all that jazz. But I'm going to try and at least post once a week Past couple days been taking notes and watching the first season of Vampire Diaries to recap and refresh. Its been so long! If you have seen the current season I love how Matt is such an awesome human. He's gotten so smart! lol Though i wonder how Elena is going to get out of her sticky little situation.**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

**Names in History Chapter Three**

Selene will say this, dinner had been…interesting. She couldn't help but smile the whole time while she watched Evan and Anna interact. Snarky comments flying while they passed the potatoes, a battle of wits over dessert. If she was so inclined she might have conjured popcorn watching the spectacle.

Though it seems it all started because of that one little comment…though she was only able to get away with calling Evander cute until he was five, he had gotten into such a huff stating quite clearly that he was in fact not cute.

Shaking her head she put her fond memories back where they belonged. Overall the night was a success, since then they have had quite the few dinners or lunches, and her favorite, afternoon tea. With long talks on anything that came to mind, besides some name calling Evan got on with Anna fairly well, so well in fact when she brought up her interaction with a boy from the library well...let's just say Evan thought the boy an incompetent twit.

But in all honesty Selene believed Evan fancied Anna, she knew how possessive Evander could get.

At the moment Selene was at the famous Mystic Grill with Evan debating on what they should eat. Noticing a handsome man next to them eating, Selene leaned over and taped his shoulder. "Ello, anything you would recommend?" Hazel eyes seemed entranced before he snapped out of it, giving a short laugh he shook his head.

"Sorry I haven't been here for long, just moved here, you can never go wrong with a burger," gesturing towards his half eaten meal, but seeing her face scrunch up he tossed that suggestion aside.

Taking her accent into account he ran his eyes over the menu once more, "the chicken pot pie seems more appropriate for this weather. My name's Alaric, Alaric Saltzman".

Holding out his hand to shake he took a better look at the Brit, she was certainly beautiful, though she seems a little young for his tastes unfortunately as his eyes took in her slender but curvy figure. But her eyes he thought were mesmerizing... it took him a few moments to snap out of his trance to find her smiling and giving a surprisingly firm shake.

"Selene Blackwood, Mr. Saltzman, a pleasure to meet you, this is my brother Evander but he goes by Evan as well."

"Please call me Ric, I know my name is a mouthful."

Selene laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Nonsense, you should hear some of the names I've heard back home, Roman, Greek, stars, and, flowers were real popular."

Ric smiled, a look of disbelief on his face, "they can't be that bad." Watching her laugh once again Selene shook her head. "Oh yes they are, my cousins for example, Draco, late Regulus, my sister in law Fleur, and let's not forget my cousin Nymphadora, though as a warning never let her catch you with her name on your lips."

"Wow", Alaric was silent for a moment," you weren't kidding."

"Tradition at its finest." Selene said with humor.

"Don't forget cousin Hugo, Selene!" Evan piped in smirking. Leaning against his mum, he gently grabbed the menu from her, browsing through it. He frowned realizing that there were so many fatty choices to choose from. They weren't used to eating such heavy fair. Seeing that _"Ric" _was indeed correct, the ten year old almost shy of eleven gracefully slid out of the chair and headed towards the bar.

* * *

When he arrived he quickly climbed up the bar stool, and sat semi patiently to be acknowledged, though upon a closer look the plain bartender was too busy with his phone to be bothered. Evan's eyes narrowed before he made a short but firm noise in the back of his throat, causing him to quickly turn around with a smile before it dropped. "No kids at the bar."

Evan's eyes darted to the ordinary muggle's chest before looking back up deciding to ignore the comment. "Ben was it? I require two chicken pot pies and two waters if you would be so inclined."

Ben looked down at Evan, "You have any money to pay for that kid?"

Evan's grey eyes narrowed, seems Ben was going to be difficult. Perhaps his mother wouldn't notice if he messed with the muggle a bit.

Evan wasn't one to be denied.

Especially if it was for Selene.

* * *

"Yes, poor little Hugo, but my name is a bit out there as well."

"Now I wouldn't say that, just hearing the names floating around here you would fit right in. I have a student named Tyler Lockwood, Blackwood isn't much different."

Selene seemed to perk up when she heard he was a teacher. She smiled, "You're a teacher? What subject?"

"History." Ric replied.

"Well you seem more interesting than Professor Binns, all he would teach was the same thing every year, it was a class we would take naps in honestly." Her green eyes glittered in amusement.

"Thanks ,maybe you can sit in on one of my classes I promise you won't fall asleep." Ric was curious, Selene was an interesting woman though a certain strawberry blonde was flashing in his mind's eye bringing Jenna's smile to the forefront, perhaps a new friend he could use one of those.

Selene laughed,"I would be happy to-" she stopped mid sentence catching Evan in the corner of her eye when his magic seem to spike by just a hair. The bartender seemed to be having a slight standoff with her son. Giving a quick smile she slid out of the seat and walked over quickly. Placing her hand on her son's shoulder to simmer him down she gave a lovely smile for the bartender stunning him a tad.

"Hello sir, is there a problem? I sent my brother to order us something to eat."

Ben seemed to shake his head a bit before he shot her a charming smile, to smooth over anything. She looked very appetizing and he was a bit hungry, the bottled blood was cold and while it did the trick, unappealing... "Sorry Miss, kids aren't usually allowed at the bar my mistake. Two pot pies, for here or to go?"

Glancing back at Alaric she smiled at him before turning back to the bartender. "That will be for here please, I'm sitting with that gentleman over there."

With one last smile towards Ben, the elder witch gently nudged Evan back towards Alaric, waters in hand.

Sliding back into her seat Selene chuckled when she noticed what state Alaric was left in, some ketchup was at the corner of his mouth as he polished off his meal. handing him a napkin she laughed a bit when he sent her an impish grin.

Shaking her head the green eyed witch asked more about him, how he was settling in the past few weeks?

"I'm settling in well, still got a few boxes lying around still but noting I won't get to...eventually."

When their food finally came conversation turned on them.

"So Evan how old are you?"

"I am almost eleven and shall start school next fall."

Alaric threw a curious look their way. "Home school?"

Selene smiled down at Evan.

"Yes, he would of gone this year but his birthday is too far into the year. I would rather teach him, no offence to our school system of Mystic Falls but Evan is a very smart boy, and I rather not hold him back or place him with teenagers as classmates. He shall be attending Salem Institute next fall."

Alaric's eyes lit up, "I remember hearing about that school when I was a kid, a school for the gifted."

Selene smiled but wondered in the back of her mind for a moment if Alaric knew anything. Though perhaps not...when she looked him over nothing seemed magical about him.

Deciding to test her theory, Selene sent out a tiny tendril to slither around Alaric, invisible to a muggle since it was so small.

Alaric rubbed his hands a bit to warm up when an unexpected shiver went through him. "Are you cold? Felt like a draft."

Selene smiled, "No, we're used to this kind of weather, perhaps a window is open?"

Alaric smiled back, though he noticed when taking a quick glance around the grill he didn't see any windows open.

When their food came courtesy of Ben, Selene smiled in thanks and Evan with a scowl before a tiny smirk appeared on his face. Alaric chuckled when he saw that, but hearing a sound of exclamation they quickly turned their heads towards one of the tv's.

A picture of a brunette woman in her late 20's by the name of Daphne Hale died from a vicious animal attack on her evening jog. The news caster telling the residents of Mystic Falls to try and not wonder out late at night near the woods, or alone...

* * *

Wondering into the parlor Stefan found Damon staring out the window, it was bright and sunny but he was still wanting to snap Damon's neck. He wasn't paying attention to him, it would be easy to take him by surprise. Even if all he drank was animal blood. The idea of being able to do it for a good couple of hours along with staking him in the kidney would be nice.

Stefan shook his head, he missed Lexi, and it was his brothers fault. But Stefan made him this way, an eye for an eye.

So he left it be.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan wanted his brother as far away as possible they weren't good for Mystic falls too many things happened in this town. It would be safer for Elena, he would rest easier if they were far away.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Its been a while since he visited, the Beatles were a big thing last time he was there.

Stefan walked closer to Damon before murmuring quite pointedly that his elder brother had no friends of any kind. Wanting it to sting.

Damon almost seemed to slump just a little bit more into the window, staring outside with a look of boredom.

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." Turning away from the window Damon smiled at his brother with a look of excitement. "So, where are we goin'?"

Stefan gave his elder brother a look, looking at Damon with an, 'are you serious?' "_We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

Damon walked closer to Stefan, "But we're a team! We could travel the world together. Rome, Germany, Brazil!" The younger of the Salvatore's wasn't sure whether or not it was genuine jubilance and excitement.

Stefan gave Damon a look, "That's funny. _Seriously_, where are you going? Because we are not staying in Mystic Falls there is too many bad things happening since we showed up."

The brother's perked up when they head the door bell ring, giving a quick glance towards his brother he quickly walked towards the door only to find the Sheriff Liz Forbes.

Why is she here?

"I'm here to see Damon. Stefan right?"

Stefan nodded his head before glancing over his shoulder, "Damon the Sheriff is here to see you."

"Sheriff. What a surprise, what brings you to our neck of the woods."

The female sheriff had her hand resting on her gun, almost weary in broad daylight, before staring into Damon's eyes trying to convey the seriousness of their situation.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk."

"Come in, come in." Damon quickly motioned her to follow. Pausing he turned to Stefan once the door was closed. "Stefan why don't you head to the study I know you still have some history homework to work on. "

Getting a nod in turn, the elder Salvatore gestured for his ticket into the council towards the back courtyard before opening and closing the heavy door. Once they were at a safe distance from the house where he felt Liz would feel comfortable to talk, Damon faced her with a look of concern, wondering what could cause the abrupt visit.

"I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about any of this yet and I'd like to keep it that way, at least for a little while longer until he is older, or better yet not at all."

The blonde had a look of relief and admiration at his concern for his brother. Though if she ever knew what Damon was she would not be looking at him that way.

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this."

Giving off the air of concern and curiosity Damon asked what was going on. "There's been another attack. A female victim Daphne Hale, was killed by her throat being torn out last night, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

His worry wasn't faked, "I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I," Taking a quick glance at the house he lowered his voice"... staked the blond one." Who was in town? Damon wondered, considering St. Stefan stuck to the bunny diet and he hadn't killed anyone last night.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." Damon scratched her theory off his list quickly knowing Lexi wouldn't have turned anyone with Stefan staying in his home town.

Bringing his mind back into focus the better looking brother learned they were running the story of another animal attack. "But I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"What are you planning to do? Things are still pretty new to me and I want to make sure we come out of this alright." What Damon didn't mention was when he meant we he in all actuality meant himself. Perhaps his brother too if he was feeling charitable. Perhaps he should visit his witch in Georgia.

"Well you are the only one who has killed a vampire, I was hoping you would know?" The blond had a hopeful look on her face.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Hoped you liked this chapter. I just want to say thank you for the reviews. I have not quite decided on who I'm pairing Selene with but all in due time.**

**Beau**


End file.
